


Obligatory Confession, Part 2

by AcesOfSpade, TorontoBeagleLeafs



Series: Confessions of an Avengers Soul [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Vision of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff was never one for emotions, until a certain android sends her into a whirlwind.</p><p>The Vision didn't think that he was capable of human emotions, until a certain witch found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Confession, Part 2

Wanda Maximoff was usually a very emotionally distant woman, especially after losing her beloved Pietro. The death of her twin had hit her much too hard, and she had spent quite a while in isolation.

When she finally dragged herself back into the world of the social, her hair was a wreck and her clothes disheveled.

However, when the Vision saw her, he saw beauty. Wanda was beautiful to him, even in such a ruffled state. He wished he knew what these feelings were that he harboured for her. Seeing Steve and Bucky together, as well as Thor and Jane, and Pepper and Tony, Vision had slowly begun to know what love was.

All of that observing brought him to one, simple conclusion: he was in love with Wanda Marya Maximoff. It was obvious, really. Small heart palpitations, hitched breathing (even if breathing was optional for him), and a loss of words around the witch.

Wanda always seemed to notice Vision staring at her. Whenever she felt the sensation of being watched, it always turned out to be Vision. Not that she was complaining or anything. He was someone that she very much had feelings of love for. Whenever he stared, she liked to think it was because he had feelings of love for her. Not just simple admiration for humanity, but proper, human love. She knew it was crazy, but she didn't bother to care.

Vision wished, in that moment, to fly over to Wanda and card a hand through her dark, messy hair to tame the beautiful locks. It was something he believed was called 'a romantic gesture', or an 'intimate gesture'. He didn't know how those things worked, but he flew over anyway.

Without word, he delicately ran a hand through Wanda's hair, nimbly untying knots without hurting her. It felt... nice, if not wonderful. Wanda had very soft hair, and it was quite messy. He could help fix her hair if she asked.

Wanda, who had been falling asleep, was now wide awake, admiring what Vision was doing. In all of her dreams of him admitting that he felt just a little more human around her, this was not how she imagined it happening. She had always imagined him being awkward. What he was doing, carding his finger through her hair, was the opposite of awkward.

Vision traced a finger down Wanda's jaw, ending at her chin. He tilted her chin up slightly, landing on the ground to give a more diminutive stature to his action. He was still taller than her, which helped when he lent down and placed what he believed was a kiss on her lips. They were quite soft, actually.

He pulled away not long after, and if actually possibly, seemed to be _blushing_. His cheeks seemed more rosy, if possible.

"Wanda, I..." Vision trailed off, eyes darting to the ground. "You are a very beautiful human being, inside and out. I admire that about you." he said softly, finally looking up with her with actual, human-like soft eyes.

“Well, I think you’re a handsome android.” Wanda smiled, booping Vision on his lips. “In fact, the most handsome android.”

Vision newer rosy hue seemed to deepen at that comment. "Are... are you sure?" he asked, actually confused for once. He did not meet human beauty standards. How could he be handsome to anybody? He was crimson and forest, with a gaudy yellow cape and an Infinity Stone in his forehead.

“Positive.”

Vision smiled, a cute little smile reminiscent of a small children being given praise. Not wide, but not invisible. He felt a surge of... something (serotonin?) rush through him at being called handsome.

Wanda noticed that Vision’s demeanor seemed to shift. She sat up straighter, looking him the eyes. They appeared to be glassed over with affection. The longer she stared, the more she wanted to just dive right in and give Vision a passionate kiss. Just before she did, the image of them in the future.

She saw two boys, one who looked so, so much like her Pietro, and one who looked like her late Papa. Wanda and Vision were sitting on a picnic blanket, leaning on one another as the two boys, twins, chased each other.

" _Billy, Tommy, be careful!_ " Future!Wanda warned them, a laugh hidden in her voice. Tommy was speeding around the park, zigzagging ( from his twin, in between people. Billy was doing his best to catch up, but there was no catching Tommy.

 **  
**The vision ended there, and Wanda couldn't help but smile brightly. That was one possible future for them, the one she hopes came true.


End file.
